Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy
| romaji_name = Rōdo obu za Takiongyarakushī | fr_name = Le Seigneur de la Galaxie Tachyon | de_name = Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy | it_name = Il Signore della Galassia Tachionica | ko_name = 로드 오브 더 타키온 갤럭시 | ko_rr_name = Rodeu obeu deo Takion Gaelleoksi | zh_name = 銀河帝王 | pt_name = Senhor da Galáxia Táquion | es_name = Señor de la Galaxia Taquiónica | type = Booster Pack | prefix = LTGY | order_number = 804 | size = * 80 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon | ja_database_id = 1115003 | en_database_id = 11112003 | fr_database_id = 31112003 | de_database_id = 21112003 | pt_database_id = 11112003 | it_database_id = 41112003 | es_database_id = 51111003 | ko_database_id = 71111001 | sneak_peek = yes | jp_release_date = February 16, 2013 | zh_release_date = March 5, 2016 | kr_release_date = May 1, 2013 | na_release_date = May 17, 2013 | eu_release_date = May 17, 2013 | oc_release_date = May 17, 2013 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = May 16, 2013 | pt_release_date = May 17, 2013 | sp-lat_release_date = May 17, 2013 | prev = Cosmo Blazer | next = Judgment of the Light }} Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the fourth set in the OCG's 8th series, following Cosmo Blazer and followed by Judgment of the Light. Features * Many new cards appearing from the hit animated series "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal" are included. The set combines contents from the world of the animated series for beginners and fans of the TV show, while also having OCG-original content for existing and experienced players. * A multitude of Xyz Monsters are included, expanding your options for battle. Your Duels will be more exciting than ever. * Including Xyz support cards, there will be a new theme as well as cards that enhance existing themes, allowing for ever-increasing variety. * Contains cards used by Yuma Tsukumo, Tori Meadows, Reginald Kastle, Rio Kastle, Mizar, and Alito. The TCG version of the set also includes cards used by Yusei Fudo and Vetrix. * Contains support and new members for the "Atlantean", "Constellar", "Duston", "Elemental Lord", "Evilswarm", "Fairy", "Fire Fist", "Fire King", "Fire King Avatar", "Gagaga", "Geargia/Geargiano", "Harpie", "Noble Knight", "Madolche", "Mermail", "Prophecy", "Shark" and "Spellbook" Archetypes. * Introduces the "Dragon Ruler" series, and the "Battlin' Boxer" and "Mecha Phantom Beast" archetypes. * This is the last set to contain 10 Ultimate Rare cards in the TCG. Breakdown In the OCG, there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. There are 80 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are 86 cards. These comprise: * 1 Holographic Rare (also available as Ultra Rare and Ultimate Rare) * 5 Ultimate Rares * 5 Ultra Rares (all available as Ultimate Rares) * 9 Super Rares * 18 Rares * 48 Commons In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack and 24 packs per box. The set contains 100 cards or 111 in the Master Set. This comprises: * 1 Ghost Rare * 10 Ultimate Rares * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 48 Commons Galleries LTGY-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LTGY-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LTGY-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LTGY-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LTGY-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LTGY-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LTGY-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition LTGY-BoosterTC.png | Chinese Unlimited Edition LTGY-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists References * http://www.etcg.de/forum/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=441029 eTCG.de * 808 blog External links * yugioh-card.com/japan * www.yugioh-card.com OCG Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * yugioh-card.com/en Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * yugioh-card.com/uk Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * yugioh-card.com/oc Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * yugioh-card.com/fr Le Seigneur de la Galaxie Tachyon * yugioh-card.com/de Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * yugioh-card.com/it Il Signore della Galassia Tachionica * yugioh-card.com/lat-am/pt Senhor da Galáxia Táquion * yugioh-card.com/es Señor de la Galaxia Taquiónica * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs